


Savior of Monsters, Child of Deku (Discontinued)

by Freakshow669



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asgore is dead, Bakugo Katsuki is gay, Deku and Uraraka are married, Frisk has parents, Future Fic, Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Swears are censored, Tags Are Hard, Tags added on as story goes, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakshow669/pseuds/Freakshow669
Summary: 4 years since Frisk disappeared.Only a little while longer until monsters are freed.But freeing them would be a villain move, right?They're monsters.ORAlternate Universe where Frisk is the child of Uraraka and Midoriya and decides not to do any more resets or runs. Instead to free monsters no matter the cost.(Discontinued)





	1. Returned

_“I want to leave here for good.”_

 

_“If I come back and reload the world would reset itself again.”_

 

_“kid,”_

 

_“Sans, I’ll make sure I find a way to free monsters. On the surface, there could be people so powerful that one soul would equal seven of them.”_

 

_“... don’t be gone for long kid.”_

 

_…_

 

_“promise?”_

 

_“Promise you, I’ll be back.”_

 

_Frisk wasn’t going to break that anytime soon._

 

_No matter how many villains or heroes try to stop them._

 

_Nothing was getting in the way of destroying the barrier._

 

_Humans began this, it’s time we end it._

 

_…_

 

The bright sky on the surface gleamed at Frisk’s eyes as they exited the mountain. They inhaled, trying to process and think, they could still go back and go into another time loop. Had their father and mother noticed they were gone yet? What about Kacchan and Kiri? Was Todoroki doing alright? And then it hit them.

 

They could see their family again.

 

Frisk tried to put a smile to themselves, their father said it was to trick yourself that everything would be alright. They said a hero called All Might smiled no matter the situation, he unfortunately retired. But their father still saw All Might sometimes.

 

_Maybe they could contact their parents._

 

Frisk had still tried to say things in Japanese due to the fact most of the Underground spoke English. Sans thankfully helped improve Frisk’s English, but they still had to remember how to speak their native language.

 

Frisk opened the phone Alphys gave them and dialed their father’s number. Frisk still got notifications from the Undernet, usually, it was about Alphys’ ratings on Mew Mew Doki Doki. Sometimes she’d post selfies which got dominated by Undyne commenting on how ‘hot’ Alphys is.

 

The phone began to ring.

 

_“Hello, this is Deku speaking.”_

 

Frisk hesitated to speak.

 

“D-Dad…. What are you doing r-right now?”

 

_“F-Frisk?!”_

 

_“WHAT THE HELL IS IT DEKU?”_

 

“Is Kacchan there too?”

 

_“Frisk, please tell me where you are and I’ll be on my way.”_

 

“Mount Ebott. Dad I-I’m fin-”

 

_“HOW DID YOUR CHILD GET THERE?!”_

 

_“SHUT IT DUNCE FACE!”_

 

_“Ok Frisk, please wait there I’m on my way. I’m going to contact Pro-Heroes nearby in case I can’t make it in time. How long has it been since you’ve been hydrated or ate anything?”_

 

Hunger wasn’t a big deal.

 

“I don’t know, I mean in the mountain I could eat and drink and I feel fine,”

 

_I don’t feel fine._

 

_I want to go back through the barrier._

 

_But my wants don’t matter._

 

_Monsters matter more than my soul._

 

_“Stay calm, help will be there soon.”_

 

He hung up.

 

Frisk slowly lowered their arm as they looked up at the sunset. It had been a while they got to savor the moment of the sky, and realized how lucky they were to be able to see the sky and stars no matter what. The child chuckled at the thought of Papyrus questioning the sun on the Pacifist Routes.

 

Might as well pass the time.

 

Frisk went to their images to find it full of pictures of monsters and encounters in the underground (along with some Mew Mew fanart and pictures of Undyne). They began to scroll through each one, some were of Sans doing something to annoy Papyrus. Or Undyne showing off Alphys. One even had Flowey in the background.

 

_Now just wait it out._

 

_How can you get seven human souls,_

 

_When you’re surrounded by people you love but would call you a villain._

 

_I don’t want LOVE._

 

_Get rid of both maybe?_

 

_No, that’s what Flowey would do._

 

_…_

 

_What would dad do?_

_…_

 

Frisk was alive.

 

Pro Heroes were on their way.

 

It was four years since he had seen his child.

 

Midoriya rushed to the mountain as fast he could, despite it being 50 miles away, he managed to get a ride on a bullet train while being able to contact two Pro Heroes. (Thankfully Midnight and Gran Torino were around).

 

Why was this taking so long?

 

**Gran Torino**

 

**Gran**

**I found your child**

**Midnight is with me as well**

 

**Deku**

**We fZUKbgliAUE HSr**

**tHANK YOU**

**TELL MIDNIGHT I SAID THANK YOU AS WELL**

 

**Gran**

**We contacted other heroes, by now this information should have gotten to the police and most likely the media**

 

Eventually, the bullet train went to a stop as the doors opened. The green haired hero tried to get through the crowd of people as fast as he could. Mount Ebott wasn’t that far thankfully.

 

And Gran wasn’t wrong about the media.


	2. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reunion with Frisk's parents and there's a talk with Naomasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underline means English btw

“What pie is that?”

 

Midnight watched as Frisk began to scroll through some recipe on their phone. It was in English but showed examples of a pie. 

 

“Oh…. It was something that someone from the mountain gave me. Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, I can translate the recipe if you want me to.” Frisk explained is a soft voice. 

 

“If you get the chance, maybe you should make this for your mom and dad as a surprise.” Midnight suggested. 

 

Frisk nodded at the hero without taking a glance at her. Midnight eyed Frisk’s phone in slight confusion. 

 

“I didn't know flip phones could be that advanced,” added Midnight as she watched Frisk beginning to play some game. 

 

“The person who gave the pie also lent me this. Another friend of mine just modified it.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

“...”

 

“I didn’t know there were people down there.”

 

Frisk froze at Midnight’s statement. How could they explain that there were monsters down there and for her to not assume Frisk was brainwashed? Would it be worth the time to explain the monster and human war? 

 

“They’re nice.” Frisk simply replied, despite the amount of panic rushing through their body. 

 

“M’kay then.” Midnight finished, before turning away to look down from the mountain. 

 

How…

 

Why isn’t she digging in more?

 

“FRISK!”

 

The child’s head quickly snapped towards the voice to find their father in the distance, moving past reporters and cameras. Izuku darted towards Frisk, his eyes tried to hold back tears as he approached his child. The human ran up to Izuku as they quickly wrapped their arms around his torso. 

 

_ “I’m sorry…. I’m sorry I r-ran away. I don’t disappoint you or mom. I’m sorry.” _ Frisk cried in English, burying their face within Izuku’s chest. Wet tears formed through Frisk’s eyes as Izuku began to cry as well. 

 

Nothing mattered anymore. 

 

_ I’m with part of my family.  _

 

_ I just need to free the other half.  _

 

“You’ve…. gotten better at English,” Izuku stated quietly. Frisk had to admit at the least, their father’s voice sometimes was like being shown a picture of puppies. The child smiled before parting from Izuku. 

 

“DEKU!”

 

“WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS AFTER MEETING WITH YOUR KID!?”

 

“WHERE WERE YOU, FRISK MIDORIYA?”

 

“HOW HAVE YOU SURVIVED FOR SO LONG?”

 

“Ah! Sorry I went off guard for a bit!” Midnight yelled out from the distance. Despite that, Izuku managed to answer as many questions as he could, while protecting Frisk behind his back. 

 

…

“Greetings, for now, please call me Naomasa.”

 

Frisk looked up to find a tall man in a large tan trenchcoat. His appearance was nothing to cry home about but was intimidating enough. Frisk tried to avoid eye contact with Naomasa the best they could. The two were within a room seem to of have been made for interrogating villains. There was a table and two chairs with a mirror at one side of the walls along with a camera hidden in a corner. There wasn’t much light within the room, probably to add a tone that would bring fear into villains. There was only one door fortunately locked. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Naomasa asked. 

 

“... I feel fine,” responded Frisk quietly. 

 

“Do you want to explain what happened in the mountain?” 

 

“No…” 

 

“I heard you gotten a phone from someone.” Naomasa began. “Mind if I take a look?” 

 

“Do whatever,” Frisk responded as they slid their flip phone over to Naomasa. 

 

The man reached over for the device as he flipped it open. He began to fiddle with the buttons until he pressed something as a sudden audio began to play. 

 

_ “so… it’s been a while.” _ A deep voice began, in English. 

 

Frisk froze at Sans’ voice, Naomasa made no reaction however as he continued to Sans monologue. Eventually like every voicemail on each run, Papyrus, and Undyne butted in. The man made no reaction as he simply listened carefully. 

 

_ “so, hate to cut this short, but…. be seeing you, ok, buddy?” _

 

_ “BYE BYE FOR NOW!” _

 

_ “See ya, punk!”  _

 

Click.

 

“Do you know who these people are?” 

 

Frisk didn’t want to respond, this may have been the last time they could have heard their voices. What if they send heroes underground to kill monsters?

 

“No…” Frisk replied. 

 

“M’kay. Are there any pictures of these people?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ok. Can I take this for further investigation?” Naomasa asked.

 

“I-It’s very…. That phone is very valuable.” Frisk stuttered out. 

 

“Ok, how about next week you can come back talk with me a bit more.” Naomasa offered but made a tone that said  _ it’s mandatory _ . 

 

Frisk nodded as Naomasa began to exit the room. “You can leave now… by the way.” Naomasa added as he there was a click at the door. He opened the door and simply left Frisk to get out on their own. The child got up as they snatched their phone and walked outside of the room. 

 

…

 

“OH MY GOD FRISK WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Ochako screamed as she literally picked up Frisk. 

 

The child couldn’t help but smile at their mother. It had been forever since Frisk had seen their family. 

 

“How long was I gone?” Frisk asked. 

 

“You…. Frisk, you’ve been gone for  _ four years _ .” Ochako stated. 

 

Their house hadn’t changed since the four years, despite Todoroki moving in. It had the same vibe both of Izuku and Ochako gave it. 

 

“It felt like a day or two. The people down there at the mountain had food and drinks. They were really nice down there.” Frisk explained, slightly putting off the fact that of those monsters who killed them who knows how many times. 

 

“I heard they were the ones to give you your phone! Can I see it?” Their mother asked finally setting Frisk down.

 

“Um… ok. Do you know where Todoroki is?” Frisk asked, as they got out their phone and handed it over. 

 

“Oh, he went with Deku to bring home dinner. Also, Kirishima wanted to know if you wanted to spend most of the day with him and Bakugo tomorrow?” Ochako asked as she inspected the phone. 

 

“Are they dating yet?”

 

“They aren’t Frisk! How long have you been with Kaminari and Ashido?” 

 

“I’ll go.” 

 

“Um… Who is this… snowman thing?” 

 

Frisk almost burst into laughter as they snatched the phone from Ochako. Apparently, she went straight for Frisk’s photos only to find a bunch of pictures of Sans. To Frisk is was obvious Sans was a skeleton but realized it might have not been so obvious to others. 

 

“That’s….. Th-That’s a skeleton mom!” Frisk informed through laughter. 

 

Ochako couldn’t help at least smile, seeing Frisk happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I rushed to get this out. Thank you guys so much for the Kudos!


	3. Bakusquad

It’s nice to wake up with the sun shining onto your body.

 

So your eyes can burn up.

 

A sigh was released out of Frisk as they trudged out of their bed in a lazy manner. There were old posters of heroes and a few action figures spread out around their room. The sunlight shined through their window as the just the simple vibe of their old room gave deja vu.

 

_“ WOWIE! I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!”_

_“The voices of your friends echo through your mind, you are filled with DETERMINATION.”_

 

The signature glowing star sparked itself into the room as Frisk reached managed to stand up properly. Without thinking or hesitating, they reached their hand at the star, saving their position at that point.

 

_ “Frisk…” _

“You buy mega blocks instead of legos because there’s a less likely chance you’ll kill someone.”

_ “You’re actually talking to me this time… Even though humans are in this household?” _

“Shoto is out with some hero from his high school class, and my parents have to be doing hero work this early. Probably Bakugo and Kirishima are on their way.”

 

_“Don’t give a recap on who these people are ok?”_ Chara spoke in a sarcastic tone. _“Sounds like one of Alphys’ anime or some names a monster would have..”_

 

“Screw you too.”

 

_“English.”_

 

“No.”

 

Chara groaned as Frisk stumbled out of their room, holding their phone with them. They began to explain about Bakugo and Kirishima, letting Chara infer what quirks were.

 

_“Quirks technically are superpowers… What’s yours?”_ Chara asked.

 

“It’s useless. It’s basically how I didn’t die when I fell down the mountain.”

_ “Determination?” _

“I can fall from long distances without being injured. I guess it may be because of my mom’s quirk.”

_ “That sucks, but makes sense from all those times you fell from high places. Like those times Sushi tried to kill you, and the Piece of metal terrorized you as well.” _

 

There was a knock on the door. Frisk froze at the sudden noise as the voices of Kaminari and Sero were heard outside.

 

_ “Friends of yours?” _

“Yep.”

 

…

 

The fact Chara had to still follow Frisk around in public sucked.

 

It was easier in the Underground due to the population being smaller than human’s, and they actually spoke English.

 

The easiest person to understand was Bakugo due to how he yelled at anyone but the red rock guy. (Names are hard.) There were three others, Kaminari, Ashido, and the black haired boy that could produce tape. For now, they are known as Rock and Tape because their names are hard to remember.

 

Chara was left following Frisk around a plaza area, Kaminari and Ashido seemed to of whined about walking so much. Rock just seemed to of been trying to cheer up Bakugo while Tape followed Frisk as they suggested stores to check out.

 

“Kirishimaaa! Dokoni ittemasuka?” Ashido asked.

 

Chara glanced at Rock, so that was his name!

 

Kirishima spoke something in a cheery tone followed by Bakugo mumbling something. Sero eventually managed to drag Frisk to the group as Chara waited for Bakugo to explode in screams. Kaminari said a few words with the name Kiribaku appearing, Frisk replied back as Bakugo finally snapped. Chara couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, he would probably kill someone anyway.

 

_“You should save while you can… and then make him angrier.”_ Chara suggested to Frisk.

 

Bakugo began to scream more mentioning Kirishima like he was stating something about him. The other four kept a neutral expression as if not giving a damn. There were a few people giving the group weird glances. Eventually, Kirishima managed to calm Bakugo down by muffling his yelling with his hand. Frisk gave Chara a few glares as they burst into more laughter due to the situation. Surprisingly, security didn’t come to check the ruckus.

 

_“Frisk, can you save and then… I dunno look for a villain or hero to chase around and get injured by. I’m bored.”_ Chara asked.

 

_“_ Don’t talk to me in public…” Frisk whispered, ignoring Chara’s request.

 

Chara ‘tched’ at Frisk as Bakugo scowled a few words at Kaminari. What were they going to do anyway here? Chara couldn’t go that far from Frisk’s body, and ther-

 

An idea struck Chara.

 

Frisk began to what seemed like an apology to Bakugo. The hero just shrugged it off, probably it was because Frisk was a hero’s kid.

 

While Frisk was occupied by Bakugo, Chara quietly strolled near Kaminari. They reached their hand up near Kaminari face as Sero began to lecture him about something. They guided their hand towards the hero’s ear,

 

And pinched it.

 

Kaminari flinched, quickly moving his hand at his ear, checking for what ‘stung’ him. Frisk, unfortunately, had their eyes of Kaminari and then Chara. Ashido, Kirishima, and Sero seemed to of asked what was wrong, while Bakugo apparently said something along the lines of _“What did you do now you phone charger._” Frisk gave Chara a glare, as the child simply shrugged it off. It was boring anyway, and there had to be some things done to move on and actually do something. Papyrus’ puzzles and running around with Monster Kid were more interesting than this.

 

…

 

The day with the Bakusquad was at least something new than running around the Ruins with a murderer following you as a ghost. There were things Frisk had to get used to in the human world, like having so much different stores, reading kanji, hiragana, and katakana again, and being supervised more often. Sero was the one to stick with Frisk the most, while Ashido and Kaminari treated the child like a close friend. Bakugo and Kirishima acted like the two parents of the group. Everyone just ignored what happened with Kaminari, Frisk would have to have a talk with Chara later anyway.

 

“Denki… When can… dunno, like meet up with Hansuke?” Frisk asked Chara gave them a weird look.

 

“Once we find wherever Kyoka even is,” Kaminari answered, muttering. “Hansuke is with her, practically was bouncing off the walls when I mentioned you came back.”

 

_“Guess you actually did have friends up here on the surface,”_ Chara commented.

 

_“Frisk-san!”_

 

Speak of the devil.

 

The human turned to look around only to be greeted by a blond haired boy quickly pulling them into a hug. Kyoka was walking behind him, managing a smile.

 

“Where were you for like, CENTURIES!” Hansuke asked, exaggerating at the last part.

 

“Down a mountain.”

 

“Why though!?”

 

“Remember when we tried to summon that child?” Frisk began.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Jirou screamed. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT YOU TWO!”

 

_“So that’s how you ended up down there? Geez, I thought it was much darker or you were just clumsy.”_ Chara added.

 

“Oh! So did they like, lead you down the mountain.”

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Oooohhh!”

 

Hansuke finally pulled away from Frisk, he aged when they last saw him, compared to Frisk he looked like the same age, despite 3 years younger. His messy blond hair had gotten longer, with a few strands of dark purple hair hanging in front of his face. He wore a light blue hoodie with a normal white shirt under it with the writings of Chargebolt on it. He seemed an almost less than half a meter taller than before. He wore black sweatpants and tennis shoes along with having a more mature facial expression.

 

“Finally taller than you! Why are you so short?” Hansuke announced, ignoring Jirou’s rage.

 

Frisk shrugged as Chara began to inspect Hansuke. It seemed like Chara considered to in some way bother Hansuke, but shrugged it off thankfully. Kirishima, Bakugo, Sero, and Ashido were left awkwardly to watch Kaminari try to calm Jirou down. Eventually Hansuke and Frisk began a conversation on English.

 

“Are we going to go find somewhere to eat at or are you gonna stand around screaming you sh*ts?” Bakugo asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“You used to do it back at U.A. Blasty.”

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!”

 

…

 

Hansuke didn’t mind his mom being p*ssed off at him. It was just a thing that happened. Frisk seemed as if they never aged in the four year time they were apart. Even their voice was the same.

 

Oh, and they also spoke fluent English!

 

“And I also got this phone from the mountain as well! A friend of mine just modified it for better use and made it more advanced.” Frisk explained, pulling out a flip phone. Hansuke had heard of them existing back when there were no quirks and were the first forms of a cell phone.

 

“What can it do?” Hansuke asked.

 

“Call, text, social media, pretty much the basics and also it can shoot out laser beams.”

 

“REALLY?!”

 

“Yep! Do you want to see?!”

 

‘Who wouldn’t!’ Hansuke thought eagerly, nodding.

 

Frisk began to press a few buttons on the phone until a small rod popped out on top of the screen half. It had a yellow glow with at the end of it as if it were ready to shoot anything.

 

“What the hell is that you brats?” Bakugo asked as he began to walk towards the two, dragging Kirishima with him by the shirt.

 

“Just some rod that can come out of the phone. I think it’s for a better reception.” Frisk made up before Kirishima could speak against Bakugo.

 

Hansuke managed to keep his mouth shut, hoping to get away with the bluff. Maybe it could be tested out next time he and Frisk weren’t in public. Bakugo ‘tched’ followed by Kirishima finally managing to get away from Bakugo’s grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this was filler! But the next I promise I think will develop more on the plot! Also, Chara and this weird child Hansuke has appeared! 
> 
> Christmas break is coming up and I hopefully will have more time to work on this. 
> 
> Hansuke I admit was thought up off the top of my head, during Social Studies class after some quiz. I had planned for a child of Jirou and Kaminari to be involved in... later stuff. 
> 
> Also to clear something up, time moved normally outside of Mt. Ebott, and the underground was pretty much stuck in a time loop for 4 years. Hansuke was a year younger than Frisk, but since the resets, Frisk never really aged and remained the same age while Hansuke grew up.


	4. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild digital Sans appears and the plot is moving a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh there is some Kiribaku that will start.
> 
> And I finished this real quick... yeet. 
> 
> I'll try and set a schedule for now on and post these on Fridays

“ _ Doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit.” _

 

“ Please, you DAMN DEMON SHUT THE HELL UP! ”

 

Shoto, Ochako, and Izuku were still out and Bakugo and Kirishima decided to babysit Frisk at their apartment until someone called the two signaling they were home. Frisk thankfully decided to stay in the closet which Bakugo and Kirishima didn’t mind, it was just filled with old things from U.A. They were apparently watching some show or the news, while Frisk hoped to of decided what to do now on the surface. 

 

“ _ So you are going to sit around on the surface where you know I will get bored, and I will do you know what… Instead of bringing up people actually interesting! _ _ ” _

 

“Coming from someone who committed mass genocide underground, wants to help save the people down there… Hypocrite.” Frisk replied, scrolling through posts on the Undernet. 

 

_ “You sure you’re using that word right?” _

 

“Sans called me just a few times, I just guessed what it meant,” Frisk replied. _“_ _ Probably someone who plays with people’s heads, and pretends they are someone else..” _

 

_ “Wh-. No f*ck that, you need to work on your English… It’s someone who technically thinks all rules apply to them except yourself. Or do something you just said for no one else to do on purpose."  _

 

“Goddammit.” 

 

_ “So about my question, should I make a list of humans who are our sacrifice? I’ll make sure you’re included.” _ Chara asked. 

 

“Wh-What!? No! I-I….” Frisk took a moment to think, pausing themselves.  “I guess I should get the souls of villains, but I should return them in the end… Or just pick the people close to me so their souls are easier to return.”

 

_ “Of course I know you will… Since you’re gonna return them why not take that Hansuke’s soul? Maybe Bakugo would let you too, or Kirishima.” _

 

Frisk took a moment to consider the option. Asriel did return the monster’s souls before, maybe he could do the same with the human souls. After the Pacifist endings though, Frisk had never seen the humans rise, maybe because their bodies were already decayed. 

 

“Maybe… I guess I can… Maybe I could throw them down the mountain, and the monsters could take care of them until I get seven souls… Dad would probably notice though, and Naomasa-san could ask about it..” Frisk considered, getting into a habit of mumbles. 

 

_ “I can get them and chuck them down the mountain instead of you if you wanna,” _ Chara suggested. 

 

Frisk stayed silent at Chara’s words, Undyne said Alphys was working on a way to break the barrier without the human souls, and knowing Alphys she hopefully wouldn’t overwork herself with Undyne helping her. Toriel might not approve of this method to break the barrier, but what other options were there? 

 

“There’s no other option…” Frisk hesitated once more.

 

“...”

 

Chara waited for Frisk to answer. 

 

The air seemed to of thickened putting more weight on the situation.

 

Frisk should have never fallen underground.

 

Everything still would have been normal,

 

None of this will happen

 

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Silence fell between the two. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ll do it.” 

 

…

 

**_Dead_human_walking: hey sans im on the surface_ **

 

**_funnybones: cool_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: can i send humans down the mountain_ **

 

**_funnybones: y_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: so u guys can break the barrier_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: the weird thing with the funny grey stick told me about it_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: so imma do it_ **

 

**_funnybones: y r u telling me this_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: so no one breaks their bones like my dad used to_ **

 

**_funnybones: then u should of broken you legs_ **

 

**_funnybones: and then i break your arms_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: it’s my quirk_ **

 

**_funnybones: wot that be_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: i can fall from long distances without becoming crippling depression bones like u_ **

 

**_funnybones: no a quirk_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: a superpower_ **

 

**_funnybones: r u wanting me to catch the falling humans you send from the surface_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: yez and also have alphys take care of them, if it doesnt work out then send them to undyne or tori_ **

 

**_funnybones: whos getting the souls and breaking the barrier_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: The funny hell flower or u_ **

 

**_funnybones: y me_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: thats what she said_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: but seriously u are the only one who considers moving at all when i try to smak ur crossont_ **

 

**_funnybones: y the 420 weed_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: its asriel and i want to make tori cry of joy seeing a 420 blazin goat with gay rainbows and chocolate who grew up with the thing who has a pointy grey stick_ **

 

**_funnybones: no thats ur job_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: just catch the humans i chuck down when i tell you too_ **

 

**_funnybones: fine_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: theyr ur pokemon_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking is offline_ **

 

…

 

Frisk was forced out of the closet. 

 

Unfair, but it was probably time to anyway. 

 

It was Chara’s fault. 

 

_ “Oi, Eijirou! Get the f*ck up you idiot.” _

 

_ Was that a first name said by the gay explosion? _

 

Frisk quietly managed to walk step by step through the hallway, carefully heading toward the living room. Chara followed behind them. Chara was impatient as they sped ahead of Frisk heading straight into the living room, thankfully they were invisible and could not be heard by anyone but Frisk unless they possessed them. Frisk eventually managed to peek past the side, simply at the sight, Frisk knew that Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero would pay so much yen to see this. 

 

Bakugo and Kirishima seemed as if they were going to slow dance, but Kirishima fell asleep. The redhead had his arms wrapped under Bakugo’s arms at his chest, with his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder. Bakugo let his arms hang with Kirishima’s shoulders, draping over his back. Both had their bodies closely pressed together, Kirishima just seemed to be the one asleep, leaning on Bakugo. The blonde made no move, simply letting Kirishima lay and rest on him. 

 

_ “Catch ‘em in the act! Get out your phone and take a pic!” _ Chara demanded, whispering despite knowing Bakugo and Kirishima couldn’t hear them. 

 

Frisk without hesitation, complied to Chara’s demand. They quickly took out their flip phone, carefully opening it trying not to make any noise. They managed to sneak their phone to face towards the two men, as they opened the camera app and waited for it to focus. Quickly as soon as the image was clear, the child snapped a photo of Bakugo and Kirishima. 

 

_ Good. _

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

Bakugo seemed to of exhaled in frustration, as he maneuvered Kirishima to the couch, dropping him onto the cushions. The redhead made no reaction at the sudden drop as Bakugo rushed towards the door. Frisk took a few steps back in caution, hoping to not be seen by Bakugo. 

 

“What do you want Half and Half?” Bakugo asked in a grumpy tone. 

 

“Frisk is here, right?” 

 

_ Welp Shoto is already here. _

 

_ “I guess that means you gotta leave. Y’know I wonder when Alphys would gather the courage to dance with Undyne.” _ Chara commented, facing towards Shoto. 

 

“Brat’s in the closet doing something.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Frisk as if on cue, walked into the living room, hiding their phone within their sweater sleeve. Shoto simply gave Frisk a blank stare, he blinked exhaling in relief. Frisk returned a poker face in response. 

 

_ “You two are boring,” _ Chara said. 

 

…

 

**_funnybones: did u make a list of the human's ur gonna assassinate for us_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: not yet_ **

 

**_funnybones: do it now fam_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: then the demon thing is gonna take my body and yeet whoever they want down for u to catch_ **

 

**_funnybones: talk dirty to it or bribe it with chocolate_ **

 

**_funnybones: wait can it eat_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: idk_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: i dont wanna try_ **

 

**_funnybones: gud_ **

 

**_funnybones: still make a list_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: fine_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: but if someone finds it ill say the fat skeleton with blu stuf told me to do it_ **

 

**_funnybones: k_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking is offline_ **

 

**_funnybones is offline_ **

 

…

 

For the better, Frisk decided to write the list with English characters.

 

Meh, might still be obvious. 

 

_ “So we already know you’re gonna die, who else is there?” _

 

“... Since I guess we’re gonna return the souls, Hansuke might agree to it.”

 

_ “Don’t forget the explosion or the rock.” _

 

“If you can get one of them then that’ll do.”

 

_ “Wow, this sounds like we’re doing an assassination attempt to a bunch of heroes or celebrities.” _

 

“No one can hear us, we’re my room and the door is locked, and you and I are under a blanket.” 

 

_ “‘Kay, what about the Denki guy? He seems stupid enough.” _

 

“Maybe, but he’s not stupid just not the sharpest mind.”

 

_ “That’s what she said.” _

 

_ “Anyway, maybe your mom wouldn’t mind? Or Shoto?” _

 

“ Both.”

 

_ “Wow, you want to break your dad's heart right?” _

 

“I’ll make sure they’re one of the last to be sent down.”

 

_ “Anymore you can think of?” _

 

“I’ll just put it down later.”

 

Frisk took a moment to look at the list. They only needed one more soul. It felt too easy to simply choose who to send down.

 

_ Chara would have to help, of course.  _

 

Frisk took a moment to stare at the names. Guilt and regret already began to drag onto their chest, anxiousness flowed through their body. The slight feeling of existentialism crawled up Frisk’s back, as regrets dug into the human’s skin, drawing blood. 

 

**shoto**

**ochako**

**hansuke**

**katsuki**

**denki**

**myself**

 

_ “When do you want to get started?” _ The ghost cooed. 

 

“Tomorrow, we start with  _ Katsuki _ .” 

 

Probably time to sleep. 

 

The next day awaits for you. 

 

_ “Emotions flow through your body, followed by thoughts of your actions that will be committed the next day. You are filled with DETERMINATION.”  _

 

…

 

The three adults are home. 

 

Screw getting Katsuki. 

 

Frisk crawled out of bed, with the help of Chara. The paper with the written named layed on the floor with a wrinkled texture. The sight of late dawn managed to flare through the windows into Frisk’s room. Posters of heroes shined and reflected a bright light off as if they were laminated. Chara managed to drag Frisk out of their room without being seen by either Ochako, Shoto, or Izuku. The human crawled onto a cushioned armchair, still tired as they tried to doze off again. 

 

“Frisk-chan… Hansuke is going to be coming over later on today, Denki and Kyoka-san are out with some kids with internships.” Izuku explained as Shoto passed by with a tired expression. 

 

Ochako passed by Izuku, flopping into the armchair next to Frisk. Before Izuku could speak to his wife, the hero was already asleep. Chara gave the two a  _ ‘you two are weird don’t infect me as well’ _ expression. 

 

“They’re tired, just wait until they wake up,” Shoto advised. 

 

It would be one of those days. 


	5. Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was never given enough ketchup to deal with this.

Sans had only started to get used to Frisk not being in the Underground when Frisk messaged them about ‘The plan to chuck humans down the mountain’. He had considered telling the queen about the situation to give her a heads up. Things were more peaceful and seemed more tranquil with the queen around. There was no more Royal Guard, but Papyrus was still being trained by Undyne with sparring and cooking sparring. Not to mention apparently humans now have quirks…. Or superpowers.

 

Sans simply began to go to Grillby’s more often, he felt more comfortable to spit out nonsense in front of the fire monster than anyone else. The bartender became used to Sans sometimes falling asleep on the counter, or to be drunk and crying. The skeleton would sometimes begin to complain about how ‘its not fair the damn human gets to kill us, but we can’t kill the thing!’ or ‘you won’t even remember anything i tell you after the human leaves so what’s the point?’.

 

Sans as usual, simply entered the bar and was greeted by most of the people there, which were only two or three people. He strolled to an empty seat at the counter as he flopped his skull onto the counter. The fire monster simply assumed Sans was probably going to stay even after Grilliby closed until either Papyrus goes to pick him up or for Grillby to take the skeleton home.

 

“Rough day?” Grillby asked, trying to start up a conversation hoping to help the skeleton.

 

“kinda, got some news for the queen though,” Sans replied, the counter muffling his voice.

 

“What is it? If you want I can ask for one of the dogs to come by and tell the queen if you want to stay.”

 

“the human is on the surface tryin’ to get human souls for us… and i’m the one to catch the twerps when they’re being chucked down here.” Sans explained in an exhausted tone.

 

Well, that was news.

 

“Sans… You need to tell the Queen now.” Grillby demanded.

 

“pFTTFTTFFF! nice joke grilbz! but might as well hang out with you until it happens.” Sans laughed out, completely ignoring how important that information could be.

 

Grillby simply sighed, the skeleton would probably not listen unless someone physically picks him up and took him to the queen. Other monsters would probably leave by now only leaving him and Sans.

 

“grilbz… gimme any drink… i want to put my mind off of the topic pleb just give me a drink.” Sans asked in a tired tone.

 

“As long as you tell the queen when you leave, can you promise that?” Grillby asked.

 

“bud you should know by now i don’t make promises. but i’ll still give tori a heads up… now gimme a damn drink grilbz.” Sans begged.

 

“Fine, any specific kind?”

“nah, hit me with whatever you got.”

…

“cmon grilbz! you can flirt better!”

“Sans that was just sarcasm.”

 

The skeleton sighed before his skull dropped to the counter out of laziness. Grillby hoped the skeleton would go to sleep or at least soon leave and take a ‘shortcut’ to the queen. The skeleton only had a few shots before he seemed intoxicated, which somehow works with skeletons. The pupils in his eyes sockets dimmed with his eyelids trying to close his eye sockets.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just go tell the queen? I will drop you off wherever Papyrus is at or you can come with me.” Grillby offered, hinting that he would do it still despite Sans’ wishes.

 

“FINE! as long as you give me at least some good pun than you can go do your business with miss knockoff cow!”

“That is no way to talk about the queen Sans.”

“kay sorry now gimme a pun.”

“Nevermind that Sans, you are coming with me, no excuse,” Grillby told Sans in a stern tone.

 

It seemed as if thoughts began to fill his skull, as his expression slowly morphed into a realization he would have to listen to the bartender anyway.

 

“just go already geez. i’ll just tag along later.”

“You either come with me now or I drop you off at your house.” Grillby offered in a stern tone.

 

“you aren’t givin’ me much of a choice grilbz, aren’t ya?” Sans retorted.

 

 _“Since were you the one in control, Sans?”_ replied Grillby.

 

The skeleton did his best to try and not wince at the words that came from the bartender.

 

_Just keep those thoughts out._

_It’s no longer here anymore._

 

Sans made no response to the fire monster as he eventually managed to slide off of his seat. His eye sockets became an empty void, his pupils no longer visible. Grillby gave the skeleton a concerned look before he sighed. Sans shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he gripped onto his phone anxiously.

 

“hey grilbz… why don’t we take on of my shortcuts?” Sans suggested, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. “i never really take shortcuts with other monsters, might as well start with you.”

 

Grillby blinked (can he blink?) before responding “If you’re good with that, then sure.”

 

…

 

Sans could have almost broken his bones from the joy he got seeing Grillby’s reaction to his ‘shortcuts’.

 

Really it was just teleportation, he heard back in the war of Humans and Monsters, skeletons often were for surprise ambushes. Papyrus could probably take shortcuts as well if the taller skeleton knew how to.

 

Simply to put it, Sans just simply grabbed ahold of the fire monsters arm and already Grillby seemed confused. He managed to make Grillby jump simply when in his eyes ‘the world just dissolved into another location’. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the bartender’s reaction. Frisk and Flowey were the only ones aware of how the skeleton took his shortcuts anyway, and it was nice to fluster the bartender.

 

Confronting Toriel wasn’t a real big deal; Sans simply went to New Home, where Toriel moved to, screamed that Frisk was going to get humans down the mountain, shut the door, and went back to Grillby with no other context. The fire monster seemed to of wanted to question Sans’s choice of actions, but managed to shrug it off.

 

Sans didn’t get why Grillby made a big deal of telling the queen in advance, when the humans came down they came. She said that humans were to be treated as equals underground, so what could she do, make special treatment or have a supply of pies for them? He was slightly concerned for Frisk and what the humans on the surface thought about their actions or even monsters would be accepted by humans?

 

“Sans, your phone.” Grillby pointed out, snapping Sans out his trance of thoughts.

 

Inside his pocket, the small object vibrated violently, the skeleton pulled it out of his pocket. The letters ‘Frisk’ was spelled on the screen with the choice to answer or hang up. The skeleton made no hesitation to answer, however.

 

“this is the blue skeleton that doesn’t like the green thing with a knife how may i help you?” Sans greeted, ignoring Grillby’s confusion.

 

** _“Hi um, can you come to the Ruins and find a yellow flower bed near the end of it? And can you do it quickly because I can not keep some friends of mine occupied for so long.”_ **

** **

** _“TAUSKETE!”_ **

** **

** _“Hansuke! KUDASAI! Gomenasai, kudasai damare…”_ **

 

“um… kid… english?”

_** “Ah! Sorry, Sans… But can you please come quick? Shoto-san is going to come after me and the human soon.” ** _

“m’kay, i’ll let you know when i’m there.”

“Um Sans, is everything ok?”

_** “Great! I guess call you later!” ** _

 

They hung up.

 

“ah, just the human. first human is being sent down and gotta catch it, wanna come along?” Sans explained.

 

“No, just go ahead.”

“if ya say so grilbz”

 

And like that, Sans was gone.

 

…

 

Sans had never really been the end of the Ruins. Apparently, Toriel would sometimes say the stories when she first met the human, that they had fallen down one of the holes to the surface. Sans was kinda shocked even the entrances out of the underground were above on the ceilings, even the same rules apply for the same barrier when a human falls down, they cannot leave without a human soul.

 

He tried to quickly search the Ruins for the ‘bed of flowers’. Thankfully, the skeleton managed to stumble upon it when he thought of giving up and hoping for the best the human survived the fall. The area was almost completely dark with only the ceiling hole providing as much sunlight as possible. Within the radius of the light right in the middle of it was a golden bed of flower petals, closely together.

 

funnybones: here and waiting

 

There was no telling where this was going.

 

Sans waited patiently, the silence was the only tranquil thing about the eerie setting. The skeleton tried to imagine falling from that distance for the first time, it would have probably freaked him out entirely, and most likely a human as well.

 

And then they came.

 

Turned out there were two of them.

 

Weird hair.

 

There were two humans, a child, and adult. The older one seemed more concerned about the child, while the kid was in total panic. The adult had his hair colored half red and half white, the two colors separated at what seemed like an exact split. Along with that was a visible scar or burn over his left side. He had a black long sleeved shirt with a tan jacket unzipped, and jeans. The child, however, had yellow messy hair with a few purple streaks, and a light blue hoodie. Under it was a purple colored T-shirt, with some writing on it. Along with that were green cargo shorts and tennis shoes.

 

“HANSUKE!” The adult yelled out, quickly grabbing ahold of the child and wrapping him around the adult’s arms.

 

Sans sighed, it would be a pain explaining to the two and probably other five why they were underground. Before Sans to even turn their souls blue, the adult reached his hand out as ice suddenly began to form from it. It quickly spread to the ground near were Sans stood, thankfully the skeleton managed to quickly dodge it. The human suddenly made it stop as he let at least tried to land on the ice, which was more like stepping and sliding down. Apparently, that wasn’t his plan.

 

Sans did have to something to do.

 

Wow.

 

You’re actually useful.

 

The skeleton reached his hand out, it was simple enough as he only used a little bit of power to slow down the fall. The adult held the child closely as if his only intentions were to make sure the child wasn’t harmed, which didn’t really happen as Sans managed to turn the adult’s soul blue, letting them slide down the ice until eventually they got onto the ground, were the remaining petals laid where the ice hadn’t touched.

 

“you two ok, kiddos?” The skeleton asked, approaching the humans.

 

The multi-colored haired human’s eyes darted towards Sans, only noticing him at that moment. He flinched, clutching the kid (probably Hansuke) as he reached one of his hands out in a threatening like manner. Both had their eyes locked on Sans, seemingly in fear of him. Sans shrugged at the two’s behavior, they’re probably just afraid.

 

He took a step forward.

 

“TOMARE!” The adult screamed, quickly flinching, his legs trying to push him away from Sans.

 

“kid, you’re fine. can you speak english? got a name?” Sans assured he took a step back wanting to calm the humans.

 

The adult hesitated, his breaths getting slightly heavier.

 

“name is sans… welcome underground.”

  
“I am….”  He hesitated once more. “Todoroki Shoto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh
> 
> Difgcgckcho
> 
>  
> 
> I’m pasting this on my phone and AO3 doesn’t underline when pasted so I have to do it,
> 
> Also, Christmas Break is now going on so that means I will hopefully have more time to work on this! 
> 
> Also at times I’ve slowly been working on other fics I never published or getting ideas to draw or animate, like the Bakusquad singing Candy Store from Heathers. But I keep telling myself to finish first, which will happen owo
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this weird random fanfic crossover, if you have any criticism or questions feel free to comment!


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just recover from what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter warning

_Keep telling yourself it’s not your fault._

 

_You’ll just lie to yourself._

 

Frisk actually did that.

 

That was supposed to only be Hansuke.

 

Well, Chara did help…

 

_Wow, shifting the blame._

 

Frisk had to lie, saying Hansuke and Shoto disappeared without a trace. Kyoka and Denki were of course devastated, Kyoka insisting a search party began looking for her son the moment the news got to her. The three were simply going to take a hike in Ebott forest. Frisk took the chance to run off and let Shoto and Hansuke chase them to the mountain. The human had planned for Chara to somehow get Hansuke or hold him still waiting for Sans to be ready to not let the humans die. All followed the plan until Shoto came, Chara and Frisk panicked.

 

And now they were underground.

 

Dead or alive

 

Apparently, when Frisk jumped down the mountain, it wasn’t as big as a deal as Shoto and Hansuke’s absence. Apparently, according to Izuku, they gave up searching for Frisk after a year and a half and presumed them as dead. Parts of the media took Frisk absence a excuse to villainize Izuku. He moved down from being No. 1 hero down to No. 12 simply due to the public’s view and ratings. Shoto was moved to No. 1. More people found Izuku that he might fail and _‘abandon them like his child’._

 

The human, however, managed somehow to pay no attention to the public and media not realizing how Izuku was sort of revived. Ochako wasn’t affected that much thankfully, but there were some interviews every once and awhile. Izuku thankfully managed to be become at least No. 3 hero, under Ground Zero and Shoto.

 

It was all Frisk’s fault.

 

How could they be a hero?

 

Heck, was that even an option?

 

_It would be nice to disappear_

 

_To just… stop existing for a moment_

 

_Go somewhere_

 

_No one knows who you are_

 

_No one remembers who you were_

 

_A reset._

 

Frisk would rather be a quirkless nobody.

 

A monster with no emotions or soul.

 

Better than this fate

 

Playing with time like it’s a toy.

 

Death means nothing anyway.

 

_“Frisk?”_

 

That wasn’t Chara.

 

Good.

 

That thing didn’t need to be in anyone’s life.

 

It didn’t deserve a chance at revival.

 

It should burn in hell.

 

Skin set ablaze

 

Screams echoed in symphony

 

Smell of blood

 

The heat teasing your flesh.

 

It’s a beauty.

 

Red paints the canvas.

 

_Beautiful_

 

_A perfect ending_

 

“Frisk, _Frisk?_ ”

 

The human blinked, the simple daydream of death pleasured them ignoring long enough. How could it of been that fun just to imagine painful deaths.

 

Who should be next?

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Frisk finally spoke.

 

“You’re fine.”

 

_Ochako_

 

“I-... You must really be… affected since Shoto and Hansuke disappeared earlier. I was wondering if you would be in the mood to maybe put your mind off of it and just watch a few films?”

 

Frisk remained silent, staying perfectly still while considering the option.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” They replied.

 

“Ok..”

 

“...”

 

…

 

Chara ended up just to be wandering around the house, unfortunately. Frisk eventually went to their room to watch old films like Ponyo, Spirited Away, and some English one called _‘Avengers: Endgame’_. Izuku was out with some interns from U.A, even though it was so late at night.

 

The two seemed conflicted about the situation going on outside, however. The tension was never released within the atmosphere no matter what was going on. Guilt pulled and tugged on to Frisk’s as if suffocating someone.

 

Their phone vibrated.

 

_Why answer?_

 

_There’s no reason to._

 

“I…. I’m going to bed early.” Frisk suddenly announced, the weight of regret never stopped crawling up their spine.

 

Ochako turned to them, “Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked, her eyes scanned Frisk with concern.

 

“.. I’m alive, that’s all that matters.”

 

…

 

“ I was watching a romance story between two children, what do you have to say now Mr. Blue marshmallow?” 

 

**_“Frisk?”_ **

 

_Oh sh*t_

 

**_F*ck me right in the a*shole._ **

 

“Shoto-san! How are things going underground? Are you enjoying it?”

 

**_“IMMA F*CKING MURDER YA WHEN I GET BACK UP THER-”_ **

**_“HANSUKE! DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO ANYONE!”_ **

 

On the other line, the phone seemed to of dropped onto hard floors.

 

And then it was picked up.

 

** _“there two are doing fine. we’re at grilbz to be specific.”_ **

 

“Good! Um… why were you calling me again?” 

 

** _“just thought you should know these two are alive and doing ok. they’re also angry at you.”_ **

“Heeehhhh, Tell them I said gomensasai goziamas…. Please Sans?” 

 

_“dunno what that means but sure.”_

 

**_“DON’T SORRY ME FRISK!”_ **

**_“HANSUKE!”_ **

**_“ only the tall one can speak english, there’s still some improvements to be made though.” _ **

 

“Heh… That’s nice to know. Please… Don’t tell them why they are there unless you, Toriel, or Flowey is there to control them. I think they would lash out, Shoto-san can produce fire and ice. Hansuke can have four extra appendages come from his back and use it to electrocute things… And I think they could also commit Genocide.” 

 

** _“i’ll keep that in mind kid.”_ **

 

“Thank you! My mom thinks I’m asleep so I should hang up before she checks on me.” 

 

** _“no problem. have goodnight kiddo. Stay determined.”_ **

 

The phone hung up.

 

Go to bed.

 

Lay your head down.

 

Cushioned with **flowers** your bed.

 

…

 

It felt emptier without Shoto.

 

The hero moved in with them the moment they got a house after graduation. It was a gift from  Midoriya Inko, it seemed like Shoto wanted to leave hoping not to get swept up back at home. The couple didn’t mind him and it became a norm for them to live there, when Frisk came along, Shoto was taking the role of Frisk’s uncle in their life.

 

Shoto’s disappearance already caused enough drama to the public.

 

But Ochako didn’t expect Kyoka, Denki, Ashido, and Sero to show up at her door, asking for her to help search for Hansuke.

 

Ebott Forest surprisingly wasn’t far from U.A, Sero was the one who drove, which took 30 minutes. Denki was the most panicked out of them, thankfully Kyoka did her best to calm him down. Ochako was left awkwardly to have at left some small talk with Ashido while everyone else was more anxious. It was already late at night, around 21:30, there were already police cruisers and even a few heroes there.

 

Even Endeavor was included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it! 
> 
> I will at least TRY (which I seem to be bad at) make the next chapter longer, and I am kinda starting to regret the weekly schedule I started. 
> 
> Also, it seems like I would finish this story too easily, I expected this to take longer with more chapters but it's moving quicker than I expected. This does not mean the plot is near the end, though. But Thank you guys so much for reading this, and the kudos!


	7. Funny Thoughts

It was done. 

 

_ It’s over now… _

 

_ For now. _

 

_ You still have more. _

 

_ itsnotmyfaultitsnotmyfaultitsnotmyfault _

 

Take out the phone. 

 

Call him. 

 

Naughty child. 

 

Lie to him and her. 

 

You broke their hearts.

 

He has become missing because of you. 

 

Both have. 

 

_ keeppretendingtobehumanyoumonster _

 

You parasite of existence. 

 

They come back again. 

 

He asks what happen.

 

The story is believable. 

 

There’s more though. 

 

Don’t slack off. 

 

You’ll become more useless than you already are.

 

_ A useless deku. _

 

_ Their king is dead because of you. _

 

Return where you began at. 

 

Before the mountain. 

 

You have fallen down

 

There is no getting back up

 

You already experienced all that pain. 

 

Skin set ablaze, burning into nothing

 

Rough bones run past, taking the blood with it, clumsy fool on the cold snow

 

Sharp ends pierce the body, water cushions your fall

 

Boiling liquid, trapped as prey waiting to be a meal

 

Metal snaps you, burns return, flashing lights

 

Why can they harm you?

 

But you can barely fight

 

_ You can’t be a hero _

 

**_shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup_ **

 

**_IDONTNEEDYOU_ **

 

とまれ

 

ください

 

ごめなさいください

 

デゥ

 

あなたデク

 

とまれ

 

**_とまれ_ **

 

**stop**

 

Get out of my mind

 

Go away

 

_ We’re both fools _

 

_ In this story, there is no happy ending _

 

_ Creating one shouldn’t be possible _

 

_ We just are a loop in time _

 

_ Death doesn’t affect  _ **_us._ **

 

You’re not human

 

You can admit that

 

You are a  **god**


	8. Denki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter where it's just about Denki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I procrastinate on this when I don't go to school for some reason. I am confused.

_You’re gonna die in front of the one and only Endeavor, f*cking screw-up._

 

Denki would admit that he still has that idiotic personality from back at U.A. and the coward like anxiety would easily hit him in certain predicaments. It wasn’t something he was proud of at all, but it was at least sometimes a way to humor a conversation, and practicing acting like he wasn’t shot in the _everywhere_.

 

After arriving, police and heroes figured out that they should send down two heroes down some hole within some caves in Mount Ebott. Denki volunteered along with Endeavor, the only reason Denki actually did was just to at least help find Hansuke. Ashido, Kyoka, and the others said they would search in the forest with some other heroes and investigators. The only way they figured out how to send Endeavor and Denki was to actually just jump down and use their quirks to help get down, in which Denki’s would be useless in the situation and he would have to rely on Endeavor.

 

Of course, Denki was the first to jump down.

 

Endeavor’s decision anyway.

 

Despite Denki asking why they couldn’t jump at the same time, Endeavor made a complaint about him being selfish about his safety and not Hansuke and Shoto’s. It would at least assured if Denki made it down alive at the least that he would be able to walk or move to search. But before he could retort that back to Endeavor, everyone was on board with the flame hero’s idea and waited to Denki to jump.

 

He’s going to kill himself looking for his child.

 

Bit younger than expected, though.

 

_Just jump._

 

_Damn coward._

 

Denki felt like he would fall any minute, however, fear froze his muscles, panic running through his chest. Even trying to move the slightest made Denki flinch back.

 

_Stop being an idiot and act scared over nothing._

 

_You can’t even be a hero if you can’t face a little jump._

 

Denki leaned forward.

 

His body tried to move and ready itself to attempt to not break his bones.

 

He bit down, holding back a scream of panic.

 

…

 

Sore.

 

His muscles ached, eyelids burnt.

 

Messy hair blocked part of his sight.

 

Cold ice nearby.

 

Soggy petals.

 

His legs barely managed to let him stand.

 

Arms feel like sh*t.

 

It was hard to breathe.

 

Not like suffocating.

 

As if by memory your breathes are shorter.

 

His eyes watered.

 

He had to move.

 

He was down, right?

 

Take a step.

 

Don’t slip.

 

The ice would keep melting anyway.

 

How did it get there?

 

Stop.

 

No time to think about that.

 

Keep moving.

 

There’s brighter light up ahead.

 

Maybe someone could save his pathetic *ss.

 

Purple.

 

It looked purple.

 

You feel tired.

 

Lazy bum.

 

Everything hurts.

 

Pain shoots up his body every step taken.

 

_“Ah, dearie? Are you ok?”_

 

Someone was there.

 

_“Ribbit?”_

 

Dammit.

 

You idiot.

 

He only understood _‘ Are you ok?’ _.

 

_“ I-I do not know…” _

 

His jaw hurt.

 

It felt sore

 

But just push through it, weak idiot.

 

_THUD_

 

His body hit the ground.

 

It felt as if his body would shatter any moment.

 

Dammit

 

_GET UP_

 

The people said a few more words.

 

Why can’t he remember much English?

 

Someone touched him.

 

He flinched.

 

They talked a bit more.

 

His eyelids grew heavier.

 

His muscles finally gave out

 

As the world faded into a dark empty void.

 

…

 

Alphys wasn’t used to healing humans. To be honest, not many humans even come around since they live under a _freaking mountain._

 

When Muffet showed up carrying a human that looked as if he had fallen right from the sky, breaking a majority of his bones with him, apparently Alphys was the ‘doctor’ who happened to be closer than the queen. Usually, under medical situations monsters actually went to the king to be healed, Alphys only helped with medicine at times when the food or healing magic wouldn’t work.

 

Muffet said she found the human when she delivering some spider donuts to a Froggit. He was barely walking at the time, shaking. Now he was on Alphys’ couch, unconscious. Along with that, before Muffet came Sans brought two humans, both had no clue what even the hell monsters were.

 

All Alphys did was screw up, why was she the one to deal with life and death situations?

 

“ _Alphys?”_

 

The monster blinked, forcing herself back into reality. One of the humans, apparently named ‘Todoroki Shoto’, stood behind her. The other one, Kaminari Hansuke, was somewhere else, maybe watching one of Mettaton’s shows on rerun. The three never talked that much yet, despite Sans dropping them off at the lab a few hours ago. The injured human was still unconscious on the couch.

 

“Oh! Todoroki, um… H-How are you doing right now?” Alphys stuttered.

 

“I am alright… Thank you for being concerned for my state.” Todoroki replied.

 

“R-Right! Um, another human fell down, unexpectedly. So someone b-brought them over to the lab.” Alphys explained, turning towards the couch.

 

Todoroki went silent for a moment, observing the human. Maybe he knew them?

 

_“Kuso, Kaminari…”_

 

“Oh! Y-You know who th-they are?” Alphys asked.

 

“Yes. He is Kaminari Denki.” Todoroki replied in a monotone voice.

 

_Kaminari…_

 

_Nice to know._

 

“The queen will be coming over soon. She is better at healing than me.” Alphys added in an awkward tone.

 

Todoroki hummed in agreement. Both chose not to say anything, simply letting the nervous tension settle between them.

 

_“I came as soon as possible!”_

 

Alphys jumped at the sudden voice as the queen rushed into the lab. Her long purple cap waved behind her as she rushed to Kaminari’s body. Todoroki blinked, his expression clearly shocked at the queen’s appearance.

 

“Y-You’re Majesty! Th-Thank you for c-coming.” Alphys stuttered, greeting the queen.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Toriel quickly replied, hovering her hand over Kaminari’s forehead.

 

…

 

F*ck.

 

That was the first thought that ran into Denki’s mind as his eyelids slowly opened. The light blinded the man’s sight, making him squint. He didn’t feel as tired as he expected since he literally jumped down a hole into a mounta-

 

He should be dead.

  
Denki had just felt like sh*t

 

The pain disappeared.

 

_What the actual f*ck._

 

_“Oh! You’re awake!”_

 

A furry hand grabbed ahold of Denki’s, it was more of in a friendly gesture of reassurance.

 

“I-... was told about you three on short notice, a friend of mine told me about humans coming down here around the time two fell down.” A motherly voice explained, her voice was soft and seemed as if it brought comfort. “I made you three butterscotch pie… You should it some, you’ll feel better.”

 

Denki stayed silent as his vision began to clear up. Who knew Present Mic’s classes would actually be useful? Sure they were heroes and there were the chances of an attack on English tourist, but Denki expected Kirishima or Kyoka to translate. His knew enough of the language to carry a simple conversation or ask questions. But there were still things that sounded a bit off according to others.

 

“Where… are we?” Denki managed to say, taking a moment to remember the possible responses.

 

“The Royal Scientist lab, it was the first place one of the monsters thought to take you to when she found you in the Ruins.”

 

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof
> 
> Also Happy New Year to 2019, last year all people were talking about was the Paul's Suicide Forest video now it's subscribe to PewDiePie. 
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading this, and for the comments. Just bookmarking, commenting, or adding a kudos kinda gives me more motivation. 
> 
> Also, I might skip next week's update in exchange for hopefully a longer chapter. I'm still thinking about it, tell me what you think; Quantity or Quality?
> 
> Again thank you for reading this, I can sometimes ramble sometimes during these notes but eh. 
> 
> Also this crossposted on Wattpad and Quotev. On my account bio you can get on my Quotev which is where it can be found, and my Wattpad is listed so you can read them on there.


	9. Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans blabs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted early because I finished it early, I skipped last weak, and important message at the end.

**_Dead_human_walking: hey its the one and only brat with a knife_ **

 

**_funnybones: oh shiet_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: frisk is asleep and im bored_ **

 

**_funnybones: then suffer and decay slowly_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: how are the two humans doin_ **

 

**_funnybones: gud_ **

 

**_funnybones: also there is another human down here_ **

 

**_funnybones: ur mom is trying to feed them pie like theyre new pets_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: sounds like goat mom_ **

 

**_funnybones: idk if were keepin them as pets for monsters to admire or not_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: probably the first_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: who is the human_ **

 

**_funnybones: the kid hansuke’s dad_ **

 

**_funnybones: i think kamena or somin like that_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: those two are probably as smart as a piece of fabric_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: fgt someones home_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: prob frisk’s dad_ **

 

**_funnybones: wat he like_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: papyrus but way smaller ego and not afraid to smash_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: literally frisk says he has to yell smash to use his quirk_ **

 

**_funnybones: you need tidepods and jesus_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: how do u know what those two are_ **

 

**_funnybones: humans before mentioned that jesususususus was part of some religion and frisk said me and paps could look like a tidepot_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: goddamit they’re right_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: mjhijiojkijkjko_ **

 

**_funnybones: what language is that you bafoon_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: Who is this_ **

 

**_funnybones: no who r u_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: How do you know Frisk?_ **

 

**_funnybones: oh shiet_ **

 

**_funnybones: im from the mountain frisk came out of_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: Do you know people by the name of Todoroki Shoto and Kaminari Hansuke_ **

 

**_funnybones: ye the queen is feeding them pie like theyre pets_ **

 

**_funnybones: and theres another kaminari too_ **

 

**_funnybones: r u the kids dad or somin_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: Release them_ **

 

**_funnybones: wut_ **

 

**_funnybones: that would require killing a monster, and taking their soul to pass the barrier outta here_ **

 

**_funnybones: were trying to break the barrier_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: Why is there a barrier_ **

 

**_funnybones: srsly_ **

 

**_funnybones: y’know, that tale about the monster and human war_ **

 

**_funnybones: i think the kid said it was somin like a yourape an fairy tale_ **

 

**_Dead_human_walking: I am sorry I never heard of it_ **

 

**_funnybones: just wait a moment_ **

 

**_funnybones: imma call ya and you better answer if u wanna know about that tale_ **

 

**_funnybones: if ya dont nows the time to say you wanna bail_ **

 

The phone vibrated within his hand.

 

He answered.

 

“Hello?” 

 

_“what’s with the accent?”_

 

“Eeh! English is not my first language, sorry.” 

 

_“no  prob kid, you’re fine.”_

 

“S-so! Your name is? 

 

_“nah, if we actually end up getting out of this place i’ll try and be with frisk alot, so who knows ya may see me.”_

 

“Ok, I guess.” 

 

_“so, where do ya want me to start at, kid?”_

 

“About that story you were talking about. Can you start where it, ah… why was there a barrier?¨ 

 

_¨long ago there was a war between monsters and humans, humans won, and they sealed the monsters down a mountain with the barrier. only humans can enter, no one can really leave without the other race’s soul.¨_

 

¨Oh! But why was there a war?¨ 

 

_¨the people who fought in the war said that the king before our last one, absorbed a bunch of human souls just because they were ´powerful´. humans attacked, some monster killed that king during the war, and then the humans won. monster souls are pretty weak compared to human souls.¨_

 

¨How long have you been down there?¨ 

 

_¨waaayyy before your quirks were even heard of. But honestly, dunno. feels like the war was just a myth, an old tale with giving a solution to break the barrier, as an excuse to get our hopes up.¨_

 

_¨OH MY GOD UNDYNE WE KILLED THE HUMAN!¨_

 

¨H-Huh?! Daijobu desu ka?¨

 

_¨ pap, i think he just passed out with all the seasoning you got there. I think it´s thyme to-¨ _

 

_“OH MY GOD SANS PLEASE STOP WITH THE PUNS!”_

 

“Who is else is with you?” 

 

_“eh, one of the humans wanted to try my brother’s cooking with his friend. the one with the half and half hair, anime intensity burn, heterochromic.”_

 

“Sh-Shoto-kun!” 

 

_“Bonehead it was your cooking!”_

 

_“THIS IS NOT HELPING THE HUMAN ON THE FLOOR!”_

 

_“OH F*CK THERE’S SMOKE!”_

 

_“ignore those two, and is the smoke part of the guy’s quirk, by the way?”_

 

“Y-Yes.” 

 

_“mkay, thought we actually killed him.”_

 

_“OH MY GOD SANS HE’S ALIVE!”_

 

A chuckle escaped from his mouth.

 

_“ getting off topic, is there anything else you would like to know?” _

 

“Why do you need humans?” 

 

_“...”_

 

_“are you taking this information to your authorities?”_

 

“Oh! I-... I guess it just depends on what you say.” 

 

_“... it’s not a big deal. the humans will be alive anyway, so i see no big deal to make a fuss about it.”_

 

_“nice talkin to ya. you seem like a good person.”_

 

Click.

 

…

 

That…

 

Izuku didn’t know what to say.

 

Maybe this ‘funnybones’ person was someone who was a good person. Izuku would have to admit he would too be bothered if his mom had looked through and even talked to Toshinori in the first few months he trained Izuku for One For All. Along with that, there was still some villains who just used the internet and technology to lure people away from the public.

  


Izuku eyed Frisk, the sleeping child seemed as if they were just, normal.

 

Why wouldn’t they be normal?

 

_You feel suspicion over them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it turned out I did skip last week. 
> 
> And it wasn't worth the wait. 
> 
> I admit, I really don't feel as motivated and confident out this fanfic as much as I did before. Even though there aren't many chapters out, I will be putting this story on hold for a bit. 
> 
> It feels like a chore finishing these chapters than actually enjoying myself. I'm not saying this is discontinued, I just want to put this one on hold for a bit to work another fic and maybe write some one-shots. 
> 
> I'm sorry about this, but I am going to try and say this for myself. I'll be gone up until somewhere in the Spring, hopefully, April. I might even post some chapters if I decide to get some work done over time. 
> 
> Other than that, thank you, again for reading this crappy crossover. The Kudos and Bookmarks personally to me mean a lot.


	10. Hi... Um sorry

Um... Hi

 

Now looking back on this story, it is really kinda shit

 

There may be someone who enjoys this, but personally I don't like it anymore, it's one of the cringy fics I see on my profile that haunts me

 

I said I would return around Spring, but due to personal issues my time to work of fics, in general, is more limited, to the point where I actually like going to school

 

If someone wishes to continue this fic, they have my permission, please send me a link though because I want to read knowing it will probably be better than this

 

For those that actually like this story, I'll give what I planned out for the rest of the story.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk would obtain the rest of the souls, however while with Ochako, they had a moral crisis and sobbed to their mother asking if they are still a hero. Ochako stays silent however, resulting in Frisk taking her down the mountain with them. The ones already down were already pretty pissed. 

 

Officals closed off and restricted anyone going near Mount Ebott after that without permission, Deku got permission however and went down the mountain. He broke most of his however, but was thankfully found by Papyrus when he was doing puzzles in the Ruins. 

 

One Deku gets to Alphys, Frisk has another moral crisis this time being angsty at Deku. 

 

Bakugo and co humans find Flowey with Sans, the skeleton introduces them and asks Flowey to keep them together and get ready to absorb the souls. Bakugo gets angry resulting in Flowey absorbing the human souls because he was getting annoyed. 

 

Frisk gets called to give their soul to Flowey, they head on out. Shortly after Deku wakes up ad Alphys gives the monster's backstory. 

 

Asriel comes back and Deku wants to help the monsters with the public, media, and legal troubles the parties will bring. 

 

And he does so. 

 

Fanfic over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I apologize for such the short chapters, but I hope you are enjoying my bad fanfic writing. 
> 
> If not, I'm doing my job right. 
> 
> Expect some bad writing at times since it's been a while since I dedicatedly worked on a fanfic, so heads up!
> 
> I already have the plot thought out and now what's left is to put it into words!
> 
> Updates on Fridays!


End file.
